


Welcome to Hollister

by ShadowHuntFeed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Hollister, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Single Dads AU, alternate Universe-Hollister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHuntFeed/pseuds/ShadowHuntFeed
Summary: Malec AU. Izzy convinces Alec to work beside her at the Hollister in the local mall in a lame attempt to get him to dress better. He befriends a customer on the first day of the job. It could turn into something more. *Hmm* I wonder who that is?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophmundane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophmundane/gifts).



> Ok so Sophie, you may be wondering why this is gifted to you, but it's just a little something to help get you through with... you know. XX-Alex

~~~~The EDM is blasting, the lighting dim. In my head I replay what Isabelle Lightwood, my sister, and I had talked about earlier. Izzy said _come on Alec! It'll be fun!_

I think to myself,  _This is absolutely not fun. This is tedious. I have no idea how Izzy convinced me to apply as a model at Hollister. Also no idea how I actually got hired. I'm a 25 year old single dad for crying out loud!_

Since we choose our shifts, I scheduled mine to corespond with law school, and the hours of my son Max's elementary school. I drop Max off at 7:30 AM and pickup is at 4:00. Classes are from  9 AM to 11 AM, and I was supposed to be in by 12:00. Note that I said, I was  _supposed to._ That was, until some Jackass double parked their motorcycle, taking up two spots. I had to drive to the other side of the parking garage since spots were limited, and had to walk all the way back. It's now 12:30, and I'm refolding an entire sweatshirt display, because customers left it ransacked minutes ago. I sigh.  _This is what I get payed for._  

"Alec!" A female voice snaps me out of my daze.

its my very blonde, very bold floor manager, Lydia. 

"Yeah?" I question wearily.

"Customers." She says under her breath, discretely pointing to my right. I look over a little less discretely, and see the backs of two heads. The first head is of a man, hair with clean shaven sides and blue tips. The second is clearly of a certain petite girl, with bright orange hair.  I roll my eyes, approaching the pair.

"Hi  _Clary."_ I obnoxiously say to my sister's girlfriend when she turns around, shocked. _No one will be good enough for Izzy._ I haven't even acknowledged her shopping partner yet. I turn to the man.

"Hey guys, welcome to Hollister!" I say with a cheery smile. Our eyes meet. Oh shit.

The man snorts. He says, "Oh shit indeed." 

_Dammit I said that out loud._

"Need any help?" I ask uncomfortably. I am legitimately intimidated by this man's good looks. _Why does today hate me?_

The man responds," Actually yes you see, biscuit and I we—"

I cut him off," Biscuit?" 

"Yes biscuit. Biscuit meet hot guy, hot guy meet Biscuit." A blush colors my cheeks at being called hot.

I respond shyly," We've met." The man looks shocked. He turns to face Clary. "How did you not tell me you knew such a hot man?" Clary puts her hands on her hips. "Fine." She says. " Magnus, meet Alec. Alec meet Magnus. You both have cats, both have 7 year old sons. And are both single pringles." She adds with a sly wink.

I give Clary a death stare, then look back at Magnus. "You have a son? Where is he now if you don't mind me asking."

Magnus eagerly responds, "At school!" Alec practically beams at the fact that Magnus' son brings him as much pride as Max does him. "What school?" I ask. "Fray-Garroway Elementary." Magnus says.

"No freaking way!" I practically shout. Lydia looks up from the display she's working on, eyes like that of a hawk scoping out it's prey. She mouths, I'm watching you, and then giggles, returning to folding clothes.

"My son Max goes there!" I exclaim.

"Your son is Max?" Magnus asks hurriedly.

"Yup why?" I ask.

"My son is Rafael!" Says Magnus.

"No way! Max talks about Rafael all the time!" I say with a smile.

"Same here! Hey, why don't the boys have a playdate sometime?" Magnus asks me.

"I'd like that!" I stammer," erm I mean uh— Max would like that." 

Magnus giggles. FREAKING GIGGLES.

"No need to count yourself out darling. We can have our own fun." Magnus says with a wink, before walking away.

Clary just shrugs before following Magnus to a cologne display. 

I ask a startled Magnus," What do you mean?"

He seems unfazed. Magnus leans in and sniffs me. I blush again.

The stunning man asks me, "What cologne are you wearing? You smell good!" 

I shyly respond back, " I'm—Not—Not Not wearing cologne."

Magnus goes wide eyed, before looking me up and down.

 

Needless to say, when I picked up Max later that day he had a folded piece of loose leaf paper addressed to Max's  _ **daddy**. _ Oh god, could this get worse.

It could. The note read as follows:

 

_Dearest_ _Alexander,_

_I enjoyed ogling your sexy body in the store today. I can't decide if you're better at selling clothes for my body, or my floor. We should set up a play date sometime. Who knows? The boys can come along to? My number is: 516-893-3321. XOXO, Magnus._

 

Remind me to punch Magnus in his stupidly pretty face next time I see him, for sending my son home with this. Not gonna comment on the fact that I called Magnus immediately after to plan that _playdate._ Also not going to comment on the fact that his contact in my phone a few weeks later was changed to (Raf's)DADDY. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Drop a kudos if you want more AU one shots!


End file.
